


Honey Honey

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, happy boys, i miss the glasses already, post 15x10, throughout 15x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: "You know,” Nico says, voice low. “If you think I rubbed off on you too much, you can rub some of me off.”I wrap up the Schmico scenes in 15x10.





	Honey Honey

Nico pushes Levi back toward the bed underneath the window, but Levi stands his ground and looks up at him pointedly.

“Lock the door,” he tells Nico. “I don’t want a repeat of the other day.”

Nico quickly complies and then fits his hands underneath Levi’s thighs, lifting him up and walking in the direction of the bed. Levi laughs breathily and holds on by the arms he has wrapped around Nico’s neck.

He expects Nico to push him down on the covers so that he can lie on top of him, but instead he spins them around and sits down, taking Levi with him. Levi hums appreciatively and squeezes his thighs around Nico’s hips.

He likes being held like this, feeling surrounded by Nico’s arms and at the same time having some kind of control by being able to look down at him. It doesn’t last long, though, because Nico slides his hands up and fits his palms around Levi’s hips, squeezing firmly.

“You know,” Nico says, voice low. “If you think I rubbed off on you too much, you can rub some of me off.”

Levi stares at him wordlessly for a good minute. Then he shakes his head and leans forward to kiss the smirk off of Nico’s face. Nico doesn’t seem bothered, giving back with just as much enthusiasm.

Nico goes along with it when Levi pushes on his shoulders to make him lie down, still holding onto Levi’s hips. It only takes a few seconds for Levi to slide one hand down and press its heel over Nico’s bulge.

Nico moans, a sound coming from deep in his chest. “Talk about confidence.”

“Are you complaining?” Levi cocks an eyebrow, easing the pressure.

Nico’s hand shoots out to stop him, fingers wrapping around Levi’s wrist and keeping it in place. It’s absurd that one man can have this effect on him, but Levi already feels like he can’t breathe from how aroused he is.

“Never,” Nico catches Levi’s lips in another hot, wet kiss. “Keep going.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Levi says under his breath.

He doesn’t really mean it and they both know it, but it feels good to tease Nico this way. It also feels good to wrap his fingers around the shape of Nico’s cock over his pants and stroke it slowly.

Nico seems content in just staring at Levi, hands roaming freely over Levi’s arms, his shoulders, the sides of his face. Levi can feel his cock twitch in his hold when he takes off his glasses to safely prop them on the bedside table.

“See something you like?” he laughs.

Nico nods and stares at him shamelessly. Levi fights the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he’s sure he fails. He makes up for it by tucking his fingers inside Nico’s pants and shoving them down unceremoniously. Nico’s underwear is tented, and Levi’s mouth is watering.

This is not about to turn into a blowjob, he decides. Neither of them have anywhere to be right now, and he wants to take advantage of that and take his time with Nico.

He scoots until he’s able to pull both Nico’s pants and underwear off, leaving him half naked on the bed, cock hard and pupils blown out. He looks so unbelievably good, and Levi is the luckiest bastard alive.

He reaches out and wraps his fingers around Nico’s shaft, muscle hot and firm. He shifts so that he’s sitting between Nico’s slightly spread legs, and moves his hand drily. Levi likes feeling the give of the skin, but that’s not what this is about.

They don’t have any lube with them, so he resorts to leaning down and letting some saliva drip down from his parted lips, spreading it with his fist. The glide is easier, and the room gets filled by the noise of wet skin sliding together.

“Fuck, Levi,” Nico groans.

Slightly breathless from the glorious sight of Nico’s lower belly muscles twitching every time he moves his hips, Levi leans forward to kiss Nico. They’re both breathing too heavily for it, though, so they end up just pressing their forehead together.

Levi keeps moving his fist faster, twisting it when he gets to the tip. In an effort to keep any loud noises in, Nico grabs Levi’s chin to keep him still and ever so slowly licks his top lip. Levi feels like fire courses through him, fuelling him to double his efforts in wanking Nico off.

“Are you close?” Levi asks, breathless.

“Yeah,” Nico breathes in answer.

He reaches up to thread his fingers through Levi’s hair, moving it off his forehead. Levi leans into his touch and sticks his free hand into his own pants, stroking his own cock.

It gets sloppy after a short while because Levi can feel his own orgasm building up in his lower belly, a tightening that keeps growing with every second that passes.

Nico moans louder than has so far and grabs onto the sheets next to his hips. Levi tightens his fists and moves them even faster, forgoing technique in favour of enthusiasm. Nico doesn’t seem to mind, because Levi can see his muscles tighten up in anticipation.

Finally, Nico lets out a strained moan and then goes silent, coming so hard he reaches just below his own chin. Levi keeps stroking him, but moves lower down Nico’s legs and works on chasing his own high.

All it takes is Nico rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s thighs and looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Levi probably has this realization about a hundred times a day, but Nico is ridiculously attractive, all angles and sharp edges.

Levi rolls the band of his pants down just in time, because a second later he’s hunching forward and coming as well, all over the bottom of the shirt of Nico’s scrubs.

“Ugh, I have to change now,” Nico complains.

“You had to change anyway,” Levi doesn’t miss a beat, climbing off of him to go look for tissues to clean up with. “You stink.”

“Shut up, I don’t stink.”

Levi takes a few tissues out of a box and cleans his hands. He then turns around and leans down to come as close as possible to Nico’s face without connecting their lips.

“You don’t,” he concedes, smiling at him.

Nico smiles back, looking satisfied, and leans up to steal a kiss. Levi moves as well, barely letting their mouths brush. When Nico looks like he wants to complain about that, Levi throws the clean tissues in his face.

“You little shit,” Nico yells, laughter in his voice, and gets up to chase Levi around the small room.

Levi squeals and dodges him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it behind himself, hoping to hit Nico. From the sound of it, he only hits the floor, but it’s the thought that counts.

Nico finally catches up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off the floor to then throw the both of them back on the bed. They roll around laughing loudly, until Levi’s knee lands wrong and he almost kicks Nico in the balls.

“Okay, okay, time out,” Nico says, collapsing on the bed, one hand protectively covering his crotch.

Levi kneels next to him, smiling fondly, heart feeling like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“Today is a good day,” he says, brushing a hand over Nico’s lower belly.

“Indeed,” Nico agrees, shrugging out of his shirt. “Tell me again about how you saved Hunt’s life?”

Levi doesn’t need to be asked twice. He takes one of Nico’s hands in his and starts telling him all about it.

-

Levi had left Nico in the on-call room to get him new scrubs, since the ones he had been wearing before got dirty beyond repair, and while he was in the storage room he got the idea that led him to the mess he’s in right now.

Tears running down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot, and Casey laughing at him literally behind his back, he’s been trying to pop the contact lenses in for a good twenty minutes. Now he also has Taryn’s fingers digging in his eyes, and it’s not getting any better.

“Alright, this is too much even for me,” Casey finally steps in. “I’ll do it.”

Taryn happily passes the lenses to him, and Levi is seriously regretting his decision, already halfway convinced to just going back to his glasses. Casey grabs his chin and forces Levi to turn his head to the side; he then keeps Levi’s eye open with one thumb on his eyelid and pops the lens in with the other one.

“There,” Casey shoos him away. “Go live your truth.”

Levi takes a second to look at his reflection in the mirror. It’s been a long time since he’s seen himself without glasses so clearly. He thinks he looks good. He’s leaving ‘Glasses’ behind, and walking into a new era of Dr. Schmitt. He’s never felt readier for anything.

He grabs the sides of Casey’s face before he can fight him, because Levi knows he would actually injure him if provoked. He drops a sloppy kiss on his forehead, sends a wink to Taryn, and quickly steps out into the hallway.

Where he runs directly into Nico walking the opposite way.

“Hi again,” Nico smiles at him, then his expression turns way more unimpressed. “Did you break your glasses again?”

Levi swats his upper arm. “You broke my first pair,” he cocks one eyebrow. “And no, they’re not broken. I’m wearing contact lenses!”

Nico inspects Levi’s face, smiles, and leans down for a quick kiss on his lips. Levi kisses him back, appreciating how much easier it is without glasses getting in the way.

“Do I look better like this?” he asks Nico.

“You always look great,” Nico answers immediately. “I just really like your eyes.”

Levi had half a plan to rile him up about this, but he changes his mind at that. He leans on the tips of his toes and kisses Nico’s cheek quickly, mindful that they’re in the middle of a very busy hallway. Nobody likes too much PDA.

“That’s a good answer,” he decides.

“It’s the truth,” Nico shrugs, holding his elbow out for Levi to hook his hand around.

“Tell me more,” Levi says happily, leading both of them further down the hallway.

Today was definitely a good day. Levi hopes tomorrow will be just as good. For now, he’ll listen to Nico tell him how pretty his eyes are.

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't have that many scenes in this episode, but they were SO good! I love where they're going with Levi, and Nico is a supportive king, which we love around here. Also he has a ridiculously amazing jawline, and he's tall and I just love him. Levi would agree.
> 
> The title is from the song "Honey Honey" by ABBA because I want to believe that Nico called Levi "honey". What can I say, I love pet names and clichés!
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
